In a configured information network, such as a storage area network (SAN), a network fabric, or infrastructure, interconnects network elements, or nodes, for providing various services to end users that are also connected to the network. In a storage area network, for example, a number of storage arrays are adapted to provide data storage and retrieval services. The storage arrays connect to other elements such as switches and hosts to efficiently provide the services to the users. Further, each storage array includes a set of individual storage devices (e.g. disk drives) that are themselves considered network elements. The collection of elements defines a configuration of the SAN that is often updated to respond to changes in the network, such as for performance improvements, message traffic redirection, and equipment failures.
In a typical information network such as a SAN, a management application monitors the state of network elements and responds to queries about the network configuration. A conventional database arrangement stores data about the configuration, typically as a set of entries about relationships between the elements stored in relational database tables. For example, as discussed above, a storage array includes a plurality of storage devices and connects to one or more switches or routers that in turn connect to host computers (hosts). In a conventional network, substantive data throughput is paramount. In a SAN, timely and efficient delivery of data to users must remain the priority of the network. Accordingly, it is desirable that configuration management operations do not hinder effective delivery of network services to users.